Desri
Summary He was first mentioned by the Wargod, O'Brien when Linley informed him that he was planning to go to the Anarchic Lands. He told him that he is one of the prime saints of the Yulan Plane. He was a legendary figure within the Radiant Church and a dear friend to the Holy Emperor Ernst in that era, Desri was the spiritual leader of the Ascetics. When Linley goes to see what truly happened to Reynolds, he meets for the first time Desri and his group. He ended the conflict between Linley and the radiant church for the next 20 years and written treaty between the cult of shadows, Linley and the radiant church to not use saint level combatants in battle, if any side goes against it then the other three sides will join forces to destroy them. His Divine Light Clone was killed by Ojwin's subordinate during an assault on dragon-blood castle when Ojwin set out to kill Linley to gain the support of the Baruch kingdom with the principle of "Killing the God they worshipped". After the destruction of his divine clone it had deeply affected Desri when Linley was informed of this he paid a visit and in which gave him a Demigod Divine Spark of Death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Desri, Prime Saint, Spiritual Leader Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Warrior, Saint, Demigod Powers and Abilities: |-|Demigod (Light)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), True Flight Saints (can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Expert Swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Mageforce and Divine Energy), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Healing (Can completely recreate limbs), Soul Manipulation (Via Light Law which let him attack the Soul), Law Manipulation (Via Light Law), Light Manipulation (Via Light Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Power Nullification (Via GodRealm), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Light Law and Divine Spark), Light Manipulation (Via Light Law) |-|Demigod (Death)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (After losing his Light Divine Spark chose to focus on material attacks and close-combat style making him focus more on this type of fighting), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), True Flight Saints can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi, Divine Energy), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Soul Manipulation (Via Death Law which let him attack the Soul), Law Manipulation (Via Death Law), Death Manipulation (Via Death Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Power Nullification (Via GodRealm), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Four Edicts), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Edict of Death and Divine Spark), Death Manipulation (Via Edict of Death) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Stronger than Haydson; is one of the Five Prime Saints; fought to an almost draw with Linley; scales from Linley) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 568.50), with Relativistic+ (Combat speed and reactions As he could fight with Linley) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain Class Stamina: Limitless (As a Demigod he doesn't need to eat/sleep/breath) Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: Sword, Interspatial Ring (Dimensional storage) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He's proficient in Spiritual Attacks while his Material ones are weaker. His defensive means are also weak. | After the destruction of his Light Clone, he corrected his weakness to close-combat and Material attack thanks to the Divine Spark of Death but he lost his Light Law. Can use the Light Law only in the first key. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Forbidden Spell Angelic Descent: Summon a manifestation of light made pure of energy that takes the shape of an Angel. It isn't a true life-form so it has no vital points. Holylight Lance: A light-style magic spell that creates and shoot a thick pure white spear of light God Realm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. Imposing: is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling your the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. Key: Demigod (Light) | Demigod (Death) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Law Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7